Blue Eyed Creatures
by HannahMcBills
Summary: Agent Crete of SHIELD isn't sure everything is as it seems, so she attempts to help someone who appears to not want helping - Loki is imprisoned but her dreams are not... Is it really all Loki's doing? During Movie, COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

A:n - so this takes place during and maybe after (depending on when I finish it) the Avengers movie, I've added an OC and sort of changed the plot 'SPOILER FOR THOSE WHO HAVENT SEEN THE FILM' - this starts after Loki is brought in and put in his glass prison. Oh and if I call my OC Creed instead of Crete its because I'm writing another story with Creed as a main character lol xD

Please enjoy and review :)

Nick Fury was talking to the self-proclaimed super villain, the Avengers sat around their meeting table. While Maria Hill and her young college, Agent Crete, examined the CCTV of their capture.

"Let me know if 'real power' wants a magazine" Their director said, then he turned and walked out of the room. Loki looked directly into camera and Crete cringed - she was supposed to be learning the ropes from Maria but everything had turned to hell in her first week as an agent.

"He's an evil man" Hill agreed but that wasn't what frightened Crete - she was sure that she had met Loki before and when she had... he was never like this. She realised the Avengers were speaking and before she could stop herself she turned and looked at Thor.

"What colour are your brother's eyes?" It was a simple enough question but it took everyone aback - especially Thor who frowned at the young agent.

"His eyes are green - like the stones called emeralds that you can obtain on this planet; our... my mother gave him a band of them when he came of age" The first part of the sentence was so Thor could answer Crete and the rest was so he could explain how he knew about them gem stone. Crete nodded and stared thoughtfully at the floor.

"Why did you want to know?" Steve Rodgers asked innocently.

"I think- No. Never mind. I'll get back to you later" Crete was about to walk off when she remembered that she had to stick with Maria.

"Go ahead" Her elder offered, smiling encouragingly at her pupil. Crete left the room just as Director Fury walked in, she stopped in her tracks and he examined her.

"Where are you going?" He asked suspiciously.

"Nowhere" Crete said, a bit too quickly.

"Then you can join our meeting..." Fury noted, he pointed to a seat next to Thor but Maria quickly stepped in.

"Crete was just going to retrieve something from our quarters - her PDA, she left it there this morning and she uses it to take notes" Hill offered. Fury looked doubtful but trusted Maria so he nodded and the newest agent.

"Hurry up" He growled, Crete nodded and escaped the room swiftly. Crete walked down the maze of corridors without real knowledge of which way she was going. She was looking for Loki's glass prison - she had noticed something on the monitors; his eyes. Thor had said they were green but something was telling her that something was wrong. Instead of going straight to the prison she went to her cabin - she would leave out the back door and pretend to be lost whilst she looked for the room. Crete entered her room and opened her draw, she had pushed her PDA into her sleeve and now pretended to pull it out of the draw. Then she noticed something else, her bracelet that she hadn't worn for years but always carried with her, she pulled it out of the small wooden compartment and examined it. A line of green glass shards on a rope of woven gold coloured metal, without any further thought she slipped it on and hid it under her jacket cuff. Crete closed the draw and exited the room through the door opposite to the one she entered by - on her PDA was the map of the Hover carrier, it mapped her way to the prison room with ease and she followed it's directions.

When she finally entered the 'jail', Crete found it only had two men working at the computers and two guards as each of the doors.

"Agent Crete?" Coulson appeared beside her and Crete smiled softly.

"I'm exploring" She explained "The super heroes looked like they needed sometime to think and Maria seemed to be getting tired of my endless questions" She smiled apologetically and Coulson nodded, although he didn't look convinced.

"Did you want to see him?" Coulson asked, they both looked up at the black haired god in the glass container to find him watching them with amused eyes.

"Yeah, I... I don't know" Crete admitted, Phil nodded.

"Do you want to speak with him?" He offered, Crete's eyes widened and she glanced over at him again.

"Can I?"

"If you want to, but remember he'll say anything to make yo angry and slip up so be careful" The senior agent warned, Crete nodded and walked slowly over to the glass pod. With Coulson's order, everyone left the room and the doors slid shut. Crete could hear the hydraulic locks clicking into place.

"Hello?" Crete's voice quavered, she wasn't sure if the god would speak to her but he examined her slowly - careful to not make eye contact with her.

"Hello, aren't you a bit young to be playing spies?" The god asked mockingly, Crete smiled softly.

"Yeah, aren't you a bit old to be a bully?" She retorted, her smile grew as she made herself a target for playful banter - hoping that the man in front of her would look her in the eye but he turned around and began pacing.

"Perhaps, but I'm not bullying anyone, I'm only getting revenge for my outcast and apparent 'death'" Loki stated.

"Revenge? What for? Our planet never did anything to you!" Crete's voice changed completely, her anger seeping through. Loki turned, anger on his face but he was too far away to see his eyes. He began walking forwards.

"My brother came here, your kind made him change! When he returned he should of helped me destroy those monsters! But no, he protected them and let me fall! It was all your fault!" He shouted at her, he was right up at the glass, he slammed his fist down onto the super-heated sand and glared at Crete. She had got what she wanted, he was looking her straight in the eyes and she could see - plain as day... Loki's eyes were blue.


	2. Chapter 2

A;N - okay seeing as I can't remember every detail of the film I'm just gonna try and remember where things go but the plot might be mixed up a tiny bit (sorry :( ) Anyways - thanks for the review and I'll update again ASAP but I have some important exams this week...

Crete stumbled backwards, cringing at the rage in the man's eyes and the headache that was digging into her forehead. A few other agents came in right at that minute, Coulson stepped in front of her and obscured Loki from her vision.

"Are you okay?" Phil asked, his voice didn't quaver but Crete could see worry in the older man's eyes. She slowly realised that her hand had gripped onto Coulson's jacket and was stopping the blood flow to his arm. Her breath came out slowly and her fingers released the older man's arm.

"I'm sorry" Crete mumbled, Coulson examined her and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"It's fine, go back to Maria - hopefully Fury wont kill you for coming in here" He smiled softly at her and she left the room.

Walking through the maze of corridors once again, Crete had time to think - Thor had said that Loki's eyes were green and yet when Crete had look at them they were blue. Crete had never had any kind of colour blindness so... She didn't know. What was going on? She needed more information.

"Crete?" A voice asked behind her, she spun to see Agent Hill who was looking at her warily.

"Oh hey..." Crete replied, she smiled weakly at her boss. Maria took a step towards her and pulled her in for a hug.

"I know what it's like, the first time you mean someone who's evil - it hurts you to see someone who can cause so much pain and just laugh" Maria whispered in her pupils ear. Crete's headache suddenly intensified and the next thing she knew Maria had propped her up again the door as she began to fade from consciousness again. Maria was saying something but time was confused - sometimes going quickly and then suddenly slowing down, Crete let her eyes slide shut and fell backwards into blackness.

It was a warm day in a park, the red grass tickled a girls feet as she stood waiting - she could see so many things while she slept and she had seen a lonely boy come here. So she had come to greet him and to show him that just because others don't want to play with him doesn't mean that no one wants him.

"Stupid Thor and those stupid warriors - they aren't even old enough to kill a Midgardian rabbit!" A young boy with black hair wandered into the meadow, his green eyes scanned the area and settled on a young girl a few meters away from him. He stopped in his tracks and frowned at her. She ignored his tense stance and walked forwards, her head tilted on one side and her hand stretched out.

"Tag, you're it" The girl declared as she tapped his forehead, he blinked in confusion as she danced away with far too much elegance for a child.

"I'm sorry?" The boy asked, he watched the girl as she giggle and her black hair bounced on her shoulders.

"Play with me, please" She looked into his eyes and whispered his name softly "Loki".

Crete snapped awake to find Bruce crouched next to her pointing a light into her eyes, he sat back and grinned. Widow was also there, looking at Crete with an unreadable expression; meanwhile Maria and Fury were discussing something in the corner.

"How do you feel?" Bruce asked, Crete looked uncertainly at him and then cast her eyes to the floor.

"Fine... Thanks for poking a torch in my eye" Crete mumbled, she wasn't really sure why Bruce was here - all she knew is that she fainted and saw Loki when he was younger, but who was the girl? She shook her head to clear it and smiled at the doctor in front of her.

"We'll be back in a minute" Fury noted, both he and Maria walked off. Bruce help Crete into his lab and Widow followed. Crete leaned against the wall and the rest of the super heroes entered, Thor looked at her curiously.

"Did my brother do something to you?" The god asked unsurely.

"No" Crete said simply, she shook her head and looked at the ground.

"Tony and I found something" Bruce informed them, everyone looked at the pair of geniuses as they pulled up an image on the screen.

"They want the cube so they can make weapons" Tony said, he leaned back in his chair and looked at the door. Following his gaze, Crete saw that Fury had entered the room.

"No, we gathered all the information we could on the cube and these weapons were designed before we had it in our possession" He said, his voice and face gave nothing away but a coldness entered the room.

"We're all here so they can make a bomb?" Steve asked uncertainly, Tony nodded.

"Not that they'd need to make a bomb with all of us here" Bruce noted.

"What do you mean?" Widow asked, her eyes narrowing.

"All of us here is just a ticking time bomb!" Bruce stated, his hand had stretched out behind him and he had lifted Loki's staff from the table. His heart rate was rising - not a very good thing.

"Doctor Banner, you need to calm down" Fury said as softly as the gruff man could. Bruce glared at him.

"Tell us why we're here!" The doctor's knuckles went white around the staff but it was like he didn't know he was holding it.

"Banner! Put the staff down!" Fury ordered, Bruce looked down at his hand and his eyes widened, he quickly put the staff on the table.

"He does have a point" Crete mumbled, she thought for a moment that nobody had noticed but her heart sank when Steve and Tony looked over at her.

"What do you mean Crete?" Tony asked, he seemed to have a small amount of sympathy for the youngest person in the room but she still felt uncomfortable.

"If you guys started fighting, you could destroy a city..." Crete admitted. Everyone appeared to scan everyone else as they realised this was true.

"Well, only if Tony got his metal costume on in time" Steve said, Tony scoffed and turned to him.

"I'm sorry? Super genius who can do whatever they want here" He waved his hand in Cap's face as he spoke, Rodgers knocked the hand aside and glared at him.

"You're a smart man in a suit of armour, take that away what are you?" Steve almost spat into Tony's face.

"Uh a billionaire, playboy, philanthropist?" Tony offered as sarcastically as he could.

"Please don't start fighting" Crete said, standing up and trying to get between the arguing pair when there was a sudden explosion and everyone ended up on the floor. Steve looked up at Tony.

"Get the suit on?"

"Way ahead of you!"


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone seemed to be in a panick - the medics were running around trying to get to everyone that had been injured in the blast and some engenires were assesing the damage to the engine. Crete pushed herself up from the floor, only slightly aware of what was happening she stumbled through the halls and ended up in a tech room. A large glass screen folded out in front of her and she tapped in a code she'd seen Maria use before.

"Accessing Data Log" The computer informed her, a piece of glass had fallen into Crete's side when the explosion had happened and it dug deeper in everytime she moved. The system brought up a holo-image of the ship and one of the engines flashed red. Crete took in a deep breath and cringed at the pain above her hip, her hands moved fast as she connected the computer to her PDA.

"Hello?" Crete said to the device.

"I'm uploaded and ready" The PDA responded - the reason why Crete had gotten into SHIELD so easily was because she was a gifted computer hacker and for the purpose of speed she had uploaded Jarvis (Tony Stark's AI) into her own device.

"Jarvis - I need you to read out instructions to the prison room" Crete ordered.

"Processing now" Jarvis confirmed. Crete stumbled forwards out of the small room and into the corridor where everyone seemed to be running. She placed her hand over her wound in an attempt to hide the blood - she didn't want to get stopped by the medics, she didn't have enough time.

"Continue right down the corridor then turn left - there is a door in front of you that requires the code 30294" Crete followed Jarvis' directions and punched in the numbers. She practically fell into the next room and picked herself up.

"Come on you useless legs, move!" She cursed herself and leaned against the wall.

"Turn left then go through the door on your left - at the end of this corridor is the room you requested" Jarvis informed her, Crete let out a sigh of relief when she discovered it wasn't that far to go. These corridors were empty and when Crete tripped over something it took all her power not to scream. Several guards were laying dead on the floor with either bullet holes or arrows, Crete swallowed and walked cautiously down the halls - she did her best to make little or no noise. Unlike the total idiot who ran out in front of her - Thor (and his hammer) ran past Crete and he dived into the room. Crete followed him slowly just in time to see the glass door shut behind Thor. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Are you ever not going to fall for that?" Loki asked mockingly, his brother slammed his hammer down on the glass angrily. Someone touched Crete's arm and she turned, ready to punch anyone in the face. Coulson stood there with a finger on his lips, Crete nodded slowly and they both looked into the room. Loki's hand hovered over the button to drop his brother to the ground when Coulson walked past Crete and pointed some kind of gun at the god.

"That wont hurt me, Midgardian weapons are useless" Loki stated smugly.

"Thing is, we modelled this on the Destroyer that you sent to Earth! I don't even know what it does" Coulson smiled at the villain just at a blade entered his chest from behind. Loki had appeared behind him and stabbed him...

"No!" Crete shouted, shoved past the god and help Coulson prop himself up on the wall.

"That was a stupid move" Loki said behind her... and for some reason - Crete didn't quite know why she did it - she pulled down her sleeve and showed Loki her arm, her cheap bracelett chinked on her wrist and her arm moved. Her head turned and she saw a look of shock on Loki's face but the surprise soon pasted and he glared at her.

"What's wrong Loki?" Crete spat, wondering why she hadn't been killed, then she noticed Clint - her mentor before he'd disappeared - standing at the other side of the room with an arrow ready to fly.

"You- I- Goodbye brother" Loki pressed the red button on the panel and then gestured at Clint to go.

"Sir?" Clint asked but followed the order when Loki ignored him. Crete swallowed and put herself between the god and the agent.

"He'll die anyway - you should be using him as a shield" Loki suggested mockingly, Crete glared at him and held her ground - Loki examined her and his smile disappeared. The older man looked at her with sad eyes and opened his mouth to speak - his eyes closed and his head jerked backwards. He let out a deep breath and smirked at the girl.

"Leave" Crete spat, Loki chuckled.

"Fine, have fun watching the old man die" Loki offered as he walked out of the room, Crete's attention turned back to Phil as his breath became deeper.

"He didn't kill you?" Phil smiled softly - maybe he was happy the young girl was still alive, he never would of wanted a 21 year old envolved in this. Her blue eyes sparkled as tears welled up inside her, she leant forwards and tired to use her dark hair to conceal her expression.

"I think I know him" Crete admitted softly, Coulson nodded and grabbed her hand with his own.

"Then try and stop this - he'll hurt a lot of people" Coulson consoled to her, she nodded. Director Fury walked into the room and watched the pair curiously.

"I'll call some medics" He offered, but Coulson shook his head and smiled at his boss.

"They need a reason" He said, Crete frowned at him.

"A reason for what?" She asked gently.

"A reason to unite and save our world, tell them that-" Coulson smiled one last time then leant backwards and was still - Phil Coulson, a respected agent, was dead. And someone would have to avenge him.


	4. Chapter 4

A;N - just to remind you, I cannot remember everything that happens so this doesn't completely match the film! Please forgive me :(

Please, Please, PLEASE review - I love people who review :)

"Coulson is down" Fury spoke into his communicator, he watched as Crete wiped the blood from the corner of Phil's mouth and straightened his tie - letting it fall over the bloody mark on the shirt. She then pulled his jacket so no more of his blood could be seen, her hands quickly smoothed his hair and closed his eyes with shaking fingers. Then Crete sat back and examined her work, Coulson didn't look peaceful but he did look at bit like he was going to start lecturing someone - a small smile graced her lips and she closed her eyes.

"We'll send a medical team your way" A voice replied, Fury sighed and looked at the young girl who was doing her best not to cry.

"He's already gone" Fury said, a sob broke from Crete's lips and her whole body shook - it was the first time she'd seen someone die... Fury walked over to the agent and holds out his hand to her, Crete looked up at him and took in a deep shaking breath.

"I could of stopped this" She whispered, Fury shook his head slowly and helped the girl to her feet. In a moment of softness he wiped the tears from her cheeks and brushed a few strands of hair from her face, then his expression harden and he looked deep into her eyes.

"We have a world that needs saving - and we're going to do just that" With that Nick Fury turned around and walked down the hall back to the Conference Room. Crete took several deep breaths and look at the doorway Loki had gone through - there was something that had happened... when he had spoken to her there was a shock of recognition in his eyes. Crete shook her head and leant against the wall, she looked down at her side and assessed the damage - the shard was quite big and she easily pulled it out. Instinctively she place her hands over the thin but deep wound and applied slight pressure. She felt a gentle burn behind her eyes and the muscle knit itself back together so there was only a shallow cut remaining. Her eyes widened slightly but she didn't say anything to the medic who soon appeared and wrapped a bandage around her waist.

"Thanks" She mumbled to the older woman, the woman smiled softly at her before leave to find someone else to help. Crete stood up and walked down the same corridor that Fury had travelled only a few minutes before.

When she entered the room it took all her control not to burst into tears again as she noticed Bruce and Thor were obviously missing. Crete slumped into a chair and looked over at Maria, her boss gave her a weary look but then smiled softly in an attempt to reassure the young girl - it occurred to Crete that everyone seemed to want to reassure her but it never seemed to work.

"How's your side?" Tony asked, Crete looked down at the white material that kept the blood in her body and sighed.

"Fine, I guess" She mumbled it to the table, unable to look the heroes in the eyes. She should of told them... but something stopped her so Crete just waiting for someone else to speak.

"Guess Coulson never got you to sign his cards" Fury almost spat, Crete looked up to see Fury throw some blood covered Capitan America trading cards onto the table in front of everyone. Tears welled up in Crete's eyes and she ducked her head but everyone could see her shoulders shaking.

"Crete..." Maria said softly, she stepped forwards to comfort the young girl but she shoved her away. Crete stood up and slammed her hands down on the desk.

"If you guys hadn't been having those stupid, petty, arguments then maybe this wouldn't of happened! You're supposed to be heroes but all you do is bicker like children" Crete shouted, tears rolled down her cheeks and her body shook like she had an electric current running through her. Tony looked down then exited the room silently, Crete didn't know where he was going but she could see he was trying not to cry himself.

"Crete!" Fury snapped, but when she looked at him she could tell he wasn't really angry. Steve reached out and picked up one the trading cards, he swallowed and turned it over in his hands as if he was putting a plan together. Suddenly he looked up and meet Crete's eyes with a new kind of fight in his own.

"Come with me, we're going to do something" Steve order, Crete pushed her chair back and followed him out of the room.

"We need to find Widow" Crete suggested, if they were going to do something dangerous she wanted someone level headed and in their right time line to be there.

"This place is huge..." Steve said slowly. Crete smiled and pulled out her PDA.

"Jarvis?" She asked the device, it same to life with a small beeping tune - Steve raised his eyebrows but didn't question her talking to a block of metal.

"Yes?" The PDA returned. Steve gawked, which caused Crete to laugh.

"Find Black Widow and give us the directions please"

"Of course" Jarvis' voice was like velvet and Crete had to admit Tony had done a pretty good job with it.

"I'll never get used to stuff like that" Steve admitted as they walked / jogged down the halls. Crete nodded and wondered what it would be like to come to a place so different to your home. And she stopped.

"What is it?" Steve asked but Crete wasn't looking at him, she was looking at her right hand - that held her PDA - and her left wrist that held her bracelet.

"Nothing..." Crete said uncertainly. She walked past Steve and carried on down the hall - he watched her curiously and knew that she was hiding something. They opened the door to the room to find Widow sitting alone with a cup of coffee.

"Hey" Crete greeted causally.

"Can you fly one of those planes?" Cap asked, getting straight to the point. Crete sighed at his blunt approach.

"No" Widow said, but Crete was sure that she could - she'd seen her fly one only a few days ago.

"But I can" A familiar man walked out of the bathroom and nodded at Steve. Clint stood in front of them and Steve looked quizzically at Widow but she nodded encouraging at him.

"Clint" Crete greeted, a smiled graced her face - Steve looked at her, she seemed to look younger when she smiled, like she'd never really grown up.

"Have you got an outfit?" Steve asked Clint, who nodded swiftly. "Get changed" He turned to Crete.

"No, because you ask, I do not have a cool costume" She frowned like a kicked puppy and everyone smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

A;N - Hey guys - I have no reviews :( it makes me sad... Please review this chapter oh and I'll explain the hole name thingy in a authors note if it is confusing you :) xxx

Hawkeye got changed quickly, slung a quiver of arrows over his back and held his signature bow.

"Let's go then" Clint nodded at his three companions - Captain America in his uniform / costume, Black Widow in her spy outfit and the seemingly out of place Crete who was wearing some baggy black trousers and a zip up army jacket. Clint had always thought she was pretty - her black hair wasn't quite straight but wasn't exactly curly either, it was more of a wave of night. Crete caught him staring and raised an eyebrow, in response he glanced at her waist.

"Are you sure you want to come?" Steve spoke the question before anyone else could, Crete looked thoughtful but then some kind of sorrow flashed in her eyes and she nodded at Steve determinedly.

"Yeah! I want to help..." She smiled and turned to Clint "Can you grab us a plane?" Widow smiled as Clint looked like he was trying not to laugh - Crete was too childish for this mission but maybe she could keep their hopes up.

"Yeah, sure" Hawkeye quickly checked he had enough arrows then walked past the others and together they walked down to the exit doors that lead out onto the run way.

"Keep down" Steve suggested, Clint rolled forwards and checked the surrounding area. When he was sure it was clear he waved the others forward, they followed consciously.

It wasn't all that hard to find a plane that way ready for take off - Crete had a feeling that Fury wanted them to go so he'd made some arrangements.

"Wont they shoot us out of the sky?" Steve asked, he didn't seem to trust the technology of the twenty first century.

"No" Crete said swiftly, Widow gave her a quizzical look as she helped Clint set the plane up for take off.

"Why are you so sure?" She asked, Crete looked out the window and remember something Coulson had said - The Avenger's needed a reason to unite and if this was it then Fury would be stupid to stop it...

"I just am, okay?" Crete felt uncomfortable and for the first time today she felt tired - like she'd been running for miles, something told her that it was the energy that she'd used up healing herself that her left her so down. Clint seemed to notice this and turned around to face her.

"You can get some sleep if you like - it'll be a little while until we get to New York" He informed her, Crete nodded and buckled herself in. With one final look out the window as the buildings began to zoom by, she fell to sleep.

"Loki?" A voice called out, the house was dark - almost pitch black and every shadow seemed to hold some kind of new threat. A single large window let through the light of two moons, it fell upon a large entry room and stair case - the kind you see in palaces and huge houses. A creek in the darkness sent the young girl running forwards into the light. Fear flashed in her blue eyes and they seemed to almost glow in the dark. She was about 12 or 13 now, her black hair had begun to touch her waist and was silky to the touch. A creature - huge and black - stormed out of the darkness, heading straight for her... A dagger flew out of the shadows and hit the beast in the head. The young girl sunk to her knees and took in a deep shaking breath.

"Sigyn!" The young black haired teen ran towards the girl and helped her to her feet. She fell forwards and nuzzled her head into his jacket, doing her best not to cry.

"I told you not to call me that" She whimpered, Loki laughed softly.

"That's your title" He noted, the girl pulled back - looking slightly like a kicked puppy.

"Yeah, but it's not my name!" She grumbled - Loki enjoyed teasing her, so he thought he'd see if she'd go through the complex explanation of why her names were messed up.

"Sorry... can you explain it to me again?" He pouted playfully at the girl and she sighed.

"Before I come of age I have to use my mother's name - which is Sigyn - until I am old enough to choose my own..." She gave the shortest explanation possible - a lot more came into the whole name situation but she didn't really feel like listing off all the other names she was giving (which amounted in total to fourteen different words).

"So what are you going to pick" Loki asked gently, trying to keep her mind off the fact that he was now leading her back through the shadows towards to exit.

"I don't know" She looked over at him and even in the gloom Loki was sure there was a trace of blush on her cheeks "Maybe you could help me pick?" She asked, their eyes meet for a moment but Sigyn quickly forced her gaze away.

"I'd be happy to help" Loki smiled, they exited the house and walked down the short lane to a meadow. The red grass was familiar - a large field in Asgard that was to remember fallen warriors - the house they had been exploring had a few rouge monsters in it and the two teens had thought they would clear it so the people here would no longer have anything to worry about. They had killed several of the beasts but they hadn't made much of a dint.

"Maybe something to do with blue? The colour of your eyes?" Loki suggested but Sigyn shook her head, then she looked at Loki's eyes. The crystal green reminded her of something her mother had once told her about.

"My mother told me about a gem from Midgard - she said your eyes reminded her of it" Sigyn said thoughtfully. Loki nodded as they walked, he looked like he was trying to remember something. Suddenly he stopped and clicked his fingers.

"Emeralds?" He offered, Sigyn smiled and nodded.

"Yes, she used to have a bracelet made of them but she lost it a long time ago - she told me that she wanted me to have it as it had been her great great grandmother's" Sigyn confided. Loki nodded and held out his hand, an image of a bracelet graced his finger tips but Sigyn could tell it wasn't really there.

"I'll get one for you! On your birthday" Loki promise, Sigyn was taken a back. "What's emerald in the language of spells?" Loki asked, his magic was unspoken but Sigyn's mother used a spoken type that didn't require magical blood.

"Its-"


	6. Chapter 6

A;N - sat next to my doggy who isn't feeling very well :( he looks so sad. But you know what would cheer him up? If you review - I'm sure he would be happier and be able to read them whilst he's ill in bed and can't go to work... Please review :)

Crete opened her eyes, annoyed that the dream had been cut off so quickly. They must of been near New York because Widow was checking her guns and Steve was fiddling with is shield unsurely.

"How long until we get there?" Crete asked, Steve smiled at her but she could tell that he hadn't realised she had woken up.

"About ten minutes" Clint informed her, Crete nodded and leaned back into her seat.

"Are you going to fight?" Steve asked, Crete was taken a back - she hadn't thought about that, would it be a good idea to fight? The gun she normally used was a sniper rifle - she was supposed to stay back and not get into any hand to hand combat as she was quite small.

"Look in the weapon compartment" Clint suggested, Crete undid her seat belt and opened the weapons box. Inside was the gun she'd used in training - the one she was best with. A smile crept on her face as she picked it up, Steve raised his eyebrow as Crete raised the sight.

"A gun?" Steve questioned, Widow smiled slyly and Crete nodded.

"I've got a good aim - not as good as Clint but I'm good for my age" Crete told him, smiling her gentle smile. Steve relaxed a bit knowing that they had an extra team member for the time being but if she got hurt... Steve shook the thought from his head and looked out the window. Crete's smile disappeared the moment she realised no one was looking at her any more.

"We'll land on a building on the out shirks and make out way in" Widow said, they wouldn't land too far out but far enough out for people to use the plane to evacuate if needed.

"Ready?" Captain America asked, he'd pulled up his hood and looked around at his team - or at least half of his team.

"What about Thor and Tony and Bruce and L- Fury?" Crete looked down, for a second there she was going to call Loki one of her team members - for the moment, at least, he was the bad guy and he needed to be stopped.

"If they want to help then we'll meet them" Clint assured her so she nodded and they hopped out of the plane - just as they did this a tower of blue light exploded from the stop of Tony's new building and created a black hole in the sky.

"Well that looks promising" Crete grumbled sarcastically. Steve narrowed his eyes.

"We need to get up there" He almost ordered. The others nodded in agreement and they began to make their way into the grid-like streets towards the cube.

Tony Stark was flying above the city when the light had exploded from the roof of his building - he swore under his breath and ordered Jarvis to put as much power in the thrusters as possible. He slowed above the roof and looked at the machine.

"What are you doing?" Tony asked, the man on the ground turned to look at him.

"A portal to a new world" The doctor informed him, Tony almost groaned - another nut job.

"Stop it, right now" He ordered, he pointed his blaster at the man but the man just frowned.

"She's too far gone now to stop" Selvig admitted. Tony swore again and noticed something - there was a heat reading coming from his apartment He flew over to his walk way and his armour dismantled itself as he walked towards the door. Loki stood in the room staring out the window with a smug look on his face.

"Hey!" Tony greeted causally, Loki glance over at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Where is your... what exactly do you call your gang?" Loki mocked, Tony sighed and decided to do his best to put the man down.

"We're called the Avengers"

"I'm sorry, "we're" I didn't think you were actually a team" Loki tilted his head playfully and Tony grinned.

"Well we sort of united to save our world - you pissed off everyone... (A;N - Go watch the head count video on youtube I can't be bothered to write it all down lol)" Tony gave Loki a testing look and the god sighed.

"Well, I'm sorry but I don't have time for you right now" He moved forwards with surprising speed and threw Tony straight out the window. Two things had happened before this - Tony had attached a set of rings to his wrist which were, as he contemplated everything he'd seen, being used to get his suit on whilst he fell through the sky. The second thing that had happened was that Tony had quickly tapped in a command to take a picture of Loki - something Crete had asked had also disturbed him.

"Jarvis?" Tony asked, as the helmet of his suit snapped down over his face.

"Yes Sir?" The computer flashed on in front of him.

"Bring up the picture of Loki's eyes" Tony order, the image flickered, then a pair of icy blue eyes appeared in front of him and Tony swallowed.

Crete and her companions had managed to make it near-ish to the Stark Tower without any real terror but now as they watched things began to rain down from the portal above their heads.

"What are those things?" Cap asked in awe. Clint frowned and took a few steps forwards.

"They're soldiers - our targets" Clint grumbled, Crete took a deep breath in and pulled her gun up to her eye. She pulled the trigger once and the single bullet soared through the air straight into one of the monsters.

"That should get their attention" She noted and looked over at her friends.

"Ready?" Steve asked her, she smiled and nodded.

"I may not have as much experience as you guys do but I'll do what I can"


	7. Chapter 7

A;N - My doggy feels a bit better now :) He's wagging his tail at me! Hehe... Anyways - So I've given up trying to keep to the film as I can't remember it all and I'm not going to see it until Monday (I've only seen it once :( ...) So please Review to keep me going :) I wont continue if no one says they want me too! :P

"What was it like?" Crete asked as they moved swiftly through the city - they'd slip up, leaving Crete with Clint and Steve with Natasha. Clint looked over his shoulder at her and then turned away, they came to a stop at the corner of a huge square.

"It was... confusing - at least that's how it feels now" Clint admitted, he pulled up his bow and shot two arrows simultaneously into the sky. The arrows brought down a troop of the ships and Clint nodded, satisfied with his work.

"So... did you have any control over what you were doing?" Crete asked, not sure if she was hitting a nerve so she said it quickly - he could pretend he hadn't heard if he wanted too. But, no, Clint looked at his feet for a moment and then began walking forwards.

"No, I wouldn't of let Loki hurt Coulson and I wouldn't of tried to hurt Natasha..." He kept walking and Crete followed behind him, trying to aim her gun while they moved. "I wouldn't of left you crying" Clint said so gently Crete almost didn't hear it. She lowered her gun and without even thinking about it, hugged the older man.

"I know..." She said into his back but her voice cracked on the second word and her body started shaking. Clint sighed and turned around, he wrapped his arms around the girl and held her like she was his daughter.

"Why are you so upset? I know you're sad about Coulson but you've been trained to deal with this kind of thing - to loose a comrade and move on..." Clint rubbed a circle with his thumb on the younger girl's back.

"I can't do anything to help, they don't know what they're doing and... I don't know any more" Crete informed him, Clint frowned - he was free and she didn't know Selvig, so it didn't explain why she was so upset.

"Okay, well, let's start by saving New York" Hawkeye pulled back and nodded certainty at the girl, she swallowed and put her gun into a ready position.

"I'm sorry" Crete said as they began walking again, Clint thought - for some reason - that Crete wasn't actually speaking to him.

Thor stared at his hammer, it was on the ground in front of him and he looked at it was a sadness in his baby blue eyes.

"Why would my brother choose to do this?" He asked himself, he sat down next to Mjölnir and sighed - he tried to think of the first time Loki had began his 'tricks'. Then he remember - Loki was around 15 and his friend had just left, leaving him bored out of his mind. Thor smiled at the memory of Loki's 14th birthday - he closed his eyes and let the memory take over his mind.

Loki sat on Odin's right side and Frigga on his left. Loki looked overjoyed and everyone else seemed to be in a celebrating mood - there was a large feast and there was to be a party afterwards. Thor sat besides Loki, he turned and smiled at his little brother but he noticed something. A small parcel in Loki's hands that hadn't been opened like his other presents.

"Who is that from?" Thor asked, Loki looked up suddenly and blushed. Thor raised an eyebrow and laughed, slapping his brother on the back.

"Ouch!" Loki grumbled, he tried to slip the package into his pocket but Thor grabbed it and raised it up to the light.

"Has a maiden sent you this? If you return these feelings then point her out to me and I shall force her to dance with you!" Thor declared, he scanned the room, looking for any of the girls who looked like they were interested in his brother.

"Give it back!" Loki snapped, grabbing the present back and holding it gracefully in his fingers.

"Point her out to me brother!" Thor demanded playfully but Loki turned his attention back to the plate of food in front of him.

"I can't" He mumbled, Thor frowned.

"She's not here?" Loki nodded "What is her name?" Thor asked, Loki hesitated and then noticed that their parents had been listening into the conversation. Frigga smiled and stood up, she walked from the table - everyone in the room was in total silence as the queen walked by.

"Where is mother going?" Loki asked his father.

"We thought we would make an exception for your birthday and maybe make it a reoccurring event?" Odin smiled slyly and Loki frowned, unsure what they had planned - he hoped they wouldn't make him battle something like they did on Thor's birthday. Instead of this, when Frigga re-entered the room, there was a young girl by her side. Her long black hair and been tied into an elaborative plat, with a gold ribbon and a green ribbon running through it. Her dress was made of gold and green material with black and gold jewellery because of this her blue eyes seemed to sparkle even more than normal. Loki rose to his feet without even noticing and in a room full of people sitting it made him stand out almost as much as the beautiful girl walking towards him. Thor watched his brother as a smiled crept onto his face and his eyes seemed to brighten up at the sight of this girl.

"Members and friends of the Court - may I introduce Sigyn Terra, she is an honoured guest tonight and shall be treated as part of my family" Odin announced in the silent room, people bowed their heads gracefully as Sigyn pasted and she blushed deeply. Loki took a step forwards as it in a trance and knocked into the table - luckily for him every eye was on the girl who was approaching the main table. Thor quickly hopped to the free seat next to him so Loki and Sigyn could sit together. The girl stopped in front of the table and Frigga sat down.

"I, Sigyn Terra, would like the wish Prince Loki of Asgard a happy birthday - I have already given him my gift so please forgive me for not presenting it at this current moment" Sigyn's voice was as graceful as any of the royal family and Odin nodded approvingly. Everyone waited for Loki to return the greeting but he just stood there smiling like a fool and several of the older members of the council 'aww'd.

"My brother means to say that he is overjoyed to see you here, Lady Sigyn, and I hope you find our company as miraculous as he finds yours" Thor grinned at the girl and she blushed, she walked to her seat next to Loki and sat. Loki gazed at her in wonder - completely forgetting the food on his plate.

"How-?" Loki mumbled, he scanned over the girl and noticed that her skin seemed to be covered in pieces of gold that glittered when she moved.

"Your father invited me" Sigyn admitted "He's been watching us play for years and told me that he wishes for me to become part of your family" Loki blushed so deeply his face turned the colour of Thor's formal robes. Thor laughed but did his best to hide it and leave the two to their conversation.

"Thank you for my present" Loki said softly, but Sigyn frowned at the unopened package.

"Why haven't you opened it?" She asked gently.

"I wanted to open it with you - I was going to wait until tomorrow" Loki admitted.

"Well open it now then" Sigyn demanded childishly, poking her friend and giggling. Loki nodded and opened the packet to see a bracelet made from Migardian emeralds and a rope of gold holding them together.

"It's beautiful" Loki admitted, his fingers rubbed the gems and her smiled softly.

"Put it on then!" Sigyn said but Loki reached out for her hand and slid it onto her wrist.

"I would do it no justice - so I shall let it hang on your wrist and I shall see it every single day! There is only one downside to this" Loki said his mini speech in as royal as voice he could create. Thor watched the conversation with interest and smiled softly.

"What's that?" Sigyn asked in confusion, she held Loki's hands in her own.

"It's beauty wilts in comparison to yours" Loki whispered.

Thor opened his eyes and stared at Mjölnir, he knew what was going on - or he had a rough idea. And now he knew that he had to help his brother before he was lost forever.

A;N - Please, Please, Please review! See you next chapter :)


	8. Chapter 8

A;N - I'm trying to update every night lol and it take me about an hour to write each chapter so I start after I walk my dog and upload it just before I go to sleep :P So Please review! Oh and to those people who have review - I'm sorry I haven't thanked you earlier! I keep forgetting :( Please forgive me HUGS ALL ROUND!

Tony fired his blasters left and right but the monsters kept coming. The cube had created some kind of worm hole that was allowing them to get into Earth's air space.

"Give me a break!" Tony shouted in annoyance, then he noticed something - a speck of red flying towards him at great speed. "Jarvis, what is that?" Tony asked. His AI took a moment to respond but then brought a picture up of Thor flying straight towards him.

"May I suggest that we move to avoid a collision?" Jarvis asked.

"Agreed" Tony said, he powered to the left just in time to see the demi-god fly past. Tony swallowed, wondering why Thor looked so angry.

Thor landed with a loud thud on the floor of Tony's building, his brother ignored him so he took several steps forwards.

"Brother!" He yelled, Loki turned and looked at him - a smirk on his demonic face. Thor narrowed his eyes, focusing on his brother's face - and there it was, Loki's green orbs had been replaced with blue ones. Thor's expression saddened but his brother just looked amused.

"Hello Thor, come to see the dawn of a new world?" Loki asked spitefully at his sibling. Thor looked over to where the Tesseract was creating the portal.

"Brother, stop this - this isn't what you want!" Thor shouted, Loki looked taken aback and then laughed loudly.

"This is exactly what I want! Taking control of this world that you love so much. Killing so many of the humans that you guard" Loki growled, Thor readied his weapon because, although he didn't want to hurt his brother, he knew that he needed to be dealt with.

"You cared for this world once! Don't you remember?" Thor asked, his eyes and body langauge softening as his brother took this in. Loki looked stumped - like he hadn't expected that to be brought to mind but it was there, deep inside, the memories of-

Sigyn stood waiting with a blanket next to the Bi-frost, the blanket was woven with black and gold threads that made it look like glass although it was soft and very warm.

"Hurry up" She whispered under her breath, she closed her eyes and hummed gently. The older boy came running up behind her and almost made her jump.

"Sorry I'm late" Loki apologised, Siygn smiled gently at him and grabbed his hand.

"Let's go then!"

Memories flashed in Loki's eyes of the sky and the stars, and Sigyn's bright blue eyes - that reminded him slightly of Thor's but they were too intelligent and mature to be his. The man looked for a long moment at the staff in his hand.

"There is nothing left any more" Loki said, almost to himself but then he looked up at Thor - a new kind of fight in his eyes. "Only the war!" And he leapt towards his brother.

Crete shot down another of the creatures as Clint easily took out 3 or 4 at a time.

"Stop showing off!" Crete grumbled playfully.

"It's my natural skill" Clint teased the girl, she glared at him and they, once again, began to move through the city. They had covered a good distance in the time since they'd landed - they'd kept the monsters in a decent sized area of the city. Under control wasn't the best description of the current circumstance as they were only just holding the creatures back.

"We need to hurry up!" Crete said simply, Clint slowed at looked at her.

"We need to keep the boundary - or are you suggesting we go straight into the fight and see if we can find the others and maybe kick some Loki ass?" Clint's voice was serious but the corner of his mouth lifted and Crete shared his smile.

"No, why would you even suggest that?" Crete replied playfully and they began walking towards the portal.

"You know him, don't you" Clint said, he didn't want look at his young assistant but he was forced to when he finally noticed that she'd stopped a bit behind him. He turned and watched her with calm eyes.

"What do you mean?" Crete asked in almost genuine confusion - if Clint didn't know her so well from her training he would of dismissed his own question altogether.

"You know Loki - I remember... when Coulson died, Loki looked at you like he knew you and you looked like you knew him" Clint said, he watched as Crete thought his statement over.

"When I saw him for the first time - I thought I knew him but... I'm not sure" Crete mumbled the last few words and began walking again, quicker than before. Clint easily kept pace with her and wondered, for a second, if she would start running - that was the only thing Crete could out do both Clint and Natasha at, she could run faster and for longer than anyone else the man knew.

"So, what are you going to do when we get to him? Because I'll kill him happily" Clint cracked a smile at the girl but she looked at him with deadly serious eyes.

"I'm telling you now, Clint, I will step in front of him if you attempt to kill him" Crete replied, Clint blinked a few times and then nodded.

"Fine, besides - if you do like him.. Hell hath no wrath like a woman's scorn"

A;N - Okay so - sorry it's kinda of a crap chapter :( but I'm so tired and I cannot remember what happens right now in the film lol - I'm still trying to keep it similar to the film but if it's okay for me to change it then please tell me because I don't want to annoy anyone :S

Please review :)


	9. Chapter 9

A;N – Hey g-g-guys, just went to see Avengers again but no one else wanted to come so I sat alone :( it was kind of weird when everyone else was in a group lol. Anyways – hope you like this chapter :) and please review!

Crete and Hawkeye ran through the streets, zig zagging until they got to the position that Black Widow had specified in their ear pieces.

"This is fun" Crete grumbled, Hawkeye had only just remembered about the ear pieces two or so minutes before the coordinates had come in.

"Stop moaning, Munchkin" Tony mocked, he'd been flying around the area randomly and was now also making his way to the meeting point.

"Hurry up guys – it's getting a bit swarmed here" Steve almost yelled, he grunted and Crete had a suspicion that this was going to get a lot worse before it got any better.

"Coming" Clint grumbled, he fired another arrow and as it hit it's target it exploded into a shower of bullets. Crete smiled childishly at their killing spree - although they weren't making that much of a dint in the alien army, they _were_ trying. Crete shot a few of the creatures with her own weapon and then they began to run - they weren't very far away from the other's now and they were probably better off in a group.

"What does this do?" A new voice entered the jumble, Crete blinked a few times and then recognised it.

"Thor?" She asked in confusion, everyone else had stopped talking after Thor had entered the conversation so he obviously didn't understand the voice in his eye.

"You? How are you trapped in this small metal thing?" Thor asked, sounding totally confused and quite worried.

"Can someone please give him the quickest and most bog-standard explanation right now!" Tony grumbled. Crete heard Widow give Thor a quick explanation and Crete heard him mumbled something about echoes.

"Almost there" Crete said softly, they finally rounded the corner and met up with the others - minus Tony.

"We need a plan of action" Steve said, he'd been in the war and this is how you won - by planning and making sure no one was left with nothing to do.

"My brother has the cube inside an energy shield, as far as I am able to tell - it is impenetrable" Thor said grimly, Steve nodded thoughtfully.

"Then we need to try and contain the army to this area!" He noted, a couple of people nodded in agreement and as they were all focused on Steve, Crete took an opportunity.

"Tony, he's here" Steve grinned as Bruce Banner drove up to them on an old motorcycle.

"Sorry it took so long, but I guess we are all in this battle" Bruce said with a weak smile. Clint did a quick scan of the area and swore under his breath.

"What's wrong?" Natasha asked him, but Bruce answered the question.

"I thought Crete might of come with you... Did she have to stay with Hill?" The doctor asked, oblivious to the small amount of panic his words would create.

"What!" Steve looked around, his eyes widening.

"Where'd she go?" Tony asked, he was still some distance away, trying to keep the creatures near to the portal.

"To do what she thinks in the right thing" Clint said, his face didn't show any emotion but his voice wobbled slightly.

"What do you mean?" Thor asked but he had a horrible feeling that he knew, Natasha and Steve frowned - not understanding the reason for the other's to worry so much.

"Thor, Crete said before that she-"

"Knew him?" Thor interrupted Clint easily.

"Yeah" Clint nodded and Thor glowered up at Stark Tower.

"Guys?" Tony asked quickly.

"Yeah?" Natasha replied, letting her irritation and slight confusion show in her tone.

"Get ready. I'm bringing the party to you" Tony almost cheered, he rounded a building in front of his group. Followed by a huge flying, snake thing - that appeared to be quite dangerous.

"I don't see how that's a party" Natasha commented, Steve swallowed and Clint readied an arrow.

"Bruce might be of some help here" A voice echoed in everyone's ear.

"Crete!" Clint growled, like he was talking to a misbehaving child.

"Bruce, you need to get angry" Steve said, he trusted Crete for some reason and he couldn't quite put his finger on why.

"Did I never tell you? My secrete to beating it is - I'm always angry" And with that, Hulk's fist smashed straight into the snake's face.

Crete ran through the buildings, it was easier to take cover under the huge amount of desks in the offices that had been swiftly evacuated.

"Smashing stuff?" She asked playfully, she heard Clint grunt and she felt a pang of guilt in her stomach - he'd looked after her for a while and now she'd just abandoned him in the middle of a war.

"Very much so - Crete, I wish to speak to you" Thor said, his voice was weary.

"This is a secure line" Tony grumbled as if he was slightly insulted but something told Crete he was joking.

"No, Son of Stark, I wish to speak to Crete alone" Thor almost snapped.

"Okay, okay - scary god of thunder" Tony mocked. Crete saw him fly past a window near her and kept jogging, jumping over chairs and dodging broken glass.

"Crete, where are you going?" Steve asked, his voice concerned for the youngest of their group.

"I'm going to... I'm so sorry" Crete pulled over her ear piece and crushed it under her foot - knowing that they can track her with it. "I'm going to find you, I promise"


	10. Chapter 10

A;N - Hey guys ^_^ Hope you are all well and I might be kinda near finishing... But Depending on who asks for what I shall either A - do a prequel with Loki and 'Sigyn's adventures, B - Write a sequel for this (which I probably will do) or C - Do both :) Please cast your votes by reviewing with "I will kill you unless you write plan _" Lol

Thor had flown up to the top of one of New York's many Sky Scrapers, one reason for this was so his lightning had a good conductor but another was that he wanted to see where Crete was. He was sure of his suspicions now and wanted to make sure she wouldn't get herself injured.

"Tony, ready?" Steve asked over the small ear piece, Thor nodded and then remembered they couldn't see him.

"Yes, I am ready" He lifted his hammer to the sky and called the biggest thunderstorm he could manage. The lightning flashed in the clouds, smashing together until it was all concentrated into one powerful blast - the lightning connected with Mjölnir and channelled through the building. The electricity channelled through Thor's body and he threw all of it at the portal.

Steve smiled as Thor's power destroyed one whole wave of the attacking army's force.

"Steve!" Widow shouted, Steve turned and bashed a creature in the face - he spun and hit another two. Widow managed to steal one of their weapons and began blasting like a trained ninja... which she was - sort of. The police were doing their best to get people out but it was difficult while they were being attacked.

Hawkeye shot every target he could from his vantage point, he had a bad feeling about their strategy - they'd split up and might of spread their arsenal too thinly. His arrows found their next target and he sighed.

"How are we supposed to keep this up?" He questioned the team, his senses discovered something behind him and he sliced it with the edge of his bow.

"I don't know, these fuckers just keep coming!" Tony said, Clint saw him take down a couple of the creatures on his tale but there were still 6 or 7.

"Tony, find a sharp bend - you still have a few on your tail" He informed the older man, he heard Tony's grunt of acceptance and was about to speak again when he noticed something - a tiny amount of movement caught his eye.

Crete was still moving, she was close enough to Stark Tower to see the entrance door now. She pushed herself onto the top of a car and looked around her - she wished she hadn't ditched her ear piece, at least she could of asked for directions. Before she went to see Loki she needed to see something else... Someone else. That was when the aliens finally noticed her, it only took one diving for her for the others to join the plight. Swearing under her breath Crete ran forwards and slid under a truck - she pulled up her gun and took aim at the closest soldier to her.

"Damn, damn, damn" Crete grumbled, she forced another round of bullets into the rifle and took aim swiftly. Her breath was getting quicker and her heart rammed itself against her ribs. She closed her eyes and forced herself to take a deep breath - behind her closed eyes a golden light shimmered. Crete pulled back her lids and looked for the source of the light but she found none. In some momentary stupidity, Crete dived out from her hiding place - she looked around her counting the number of creatures around her, if she used only one or two bullets on each of them then everything would be easy peasy. She moved faster than she ever had, shooting in every different direction and killing with each shot. Crete found this situation oddly familiar but she felt like someone else should be here too - she was never meant to be the fighter, she just helped and healed when he needed her. He... Crete turned and pointed the gun at her final target and found the red themed Asgardian, Thor in her line of fire.

"Crete..." He said slowly, he raised his hand in an informal greeting and Crete lowered her gun. She straightened and smiled gently at the god.

"Hey Thor, thought you were electrocuting those things" Crete teased, but her smiling was wavering and Thor took a step forwards.

"It has been many years since we last saw each other" Thor noted, Crete stiffened and began to walk away - down the street she knew lead to her apartment.

"Go back to your war, Thor" Crete grumbled as she walked, she felt Thor behind her but forced herself not to raise her gun again.

"Why did you not say anything?" Thor asked, his hand rested on Crete's shoulder and he easily kept pace with her.

"I- I didn't know" Crete stopped and looked at her shoes, her grip on her rifle loosened and it scraped against the floor.

Cre- Sigyn... Are you okay?" Thor stood in front of the younger girl and lifted up her head so her could see her eyes - only to find them full of tears.

"My name is Crete - it means emerald" She whispered and suddenly Thor had an over whelming urge to hug her. So he - as gently as an Asgardian could - wrapped his arms around Crete and sighed.

"Crete - young maiden, you have confused me. Are you not the girl my brother befriended when he was young?" Thor pulled back to see her face.

"I don't know... Something happened and- I don't know" Crete shook her head again and Thor looked at her thoughtfully.

"You left Asgard - when you were a child or 'teenager' as they say here" Thor informed her and Crete nodded.

"When I was fourteen we moved to New York when my dad was killed in Iraq** (A;N - I know nothing about the wars or the timing of them so please don't get angry for my incompetence)**" Crete repeated the same version of her life story as when she'd first come here.

"No, there's something amiss in that story" Thor noted, Crete nodded in agreement and quickly regained her bearings - planning her route as she spoke her next words.

"My mother lives here - I'm going to go see her... You want to come?" Thor nodded and they moved into the streets of apartment buildings.

"You believe-?" Thor didn't finish the question - there was no need to.

"I'm not sure, maybe my mum just told me the story so many times I began to believe it" Crete said softly but she didn't sound sure of her story.

"My father - he has some control over memories... As you were young when you left it is possible that maybe he took your memories" Thor suggested.

"Is anyone else listening into their conversation" Tony asked as he flew around the perimeter for the twelfth or thirtieth time.

"Maybe..." Clint said in a less then suspicious tone which made Tony laugh.

"Give them some privacy" Steve grumbled, Tony blasted a horde of the aliens out of the sky and grinned childishly.

"Oh and, you realise that they can hear you all right?" Widow commented.

"Tony, how's Banner doing?" Steve asked, changing the subject swiftly.

To say the Hulk was 'smash'ing would be an insult, he pulverising everything that wasn't friendly in the general area.

"He's... smashing away" Tony said uncertainly and came to a stop - he once again looked at the image of Loki's blue eyes and knew, almost instantly, that Crete and Thor would deal with it.

A;N – Please review and remember to vote :P


	11. Chapter 11

A;N - READ THE PREVIOUS AUTHORS NOTE! Lol, just thought I'd remind people :P there's a vote thingy ^_^ Please vote so I know a lot of people want me to continue and this may become a trilogy. So here's chapter... eleven? I think that's it... I have a terrible memory and I so tired :( Anyways - please enjoy :)

Thor and Crete arrived at the building that housed her mother - it wasn't even certain that her mother was here but she was thirty something when she'd had Crete and her body hadn't treated her well. Thor wrapped his arm around Crete's waist and she let out a small scream.

"What are you doing?" She demanded, her cheeks flushing as Thor tightened his grip.

"Flying is quicker - what floor does she live on?" He began to spin his hammer.

"Seven" Crete replied, Thor nodded and they flew into the air. Crete did her best not to scream for the second time in thirty seconds but a small whimpered fled from her throat - luckily, they quickly landed on a balcony on the seventh floor. Crete clutched her stomach and did her best not to puke - she hated roller-coaster and that had been worse.

"Are you well?" Thor asked with an air of concern, Crete nodded swiftly and took a deep breath in.

"Let's go" She smiled and easily picked the lock of the apartment they'd landed outside of.

"Your mother lives here?" Thor asked at they walked into the small hallway between the doors.

"Yeah... did you ever meet her?" Crete asked the question hesitantly but Thor nodded, a small smile coming to his lips.

"She was a kind woman - and an excellent healer, I met her once when one of my adventures went wrong" Thor admitted, his smiled dropped and he cast his eyes away from Crete.

"Did you get hurt?" She asked, coming to a stop and fumbling around for her keys. She opened the door and they stepped inside.

"If I remember correctly - it was young Sif, who managed to get herself bitten by a wolf" Crete mother chuckled gently, she was sat next to the window but instead of looking at the carnage outside, which would of surely kept anyone's attention, she turned to look at the pair of warriors who had just entered her home. She looked her daughter over with a sad and slightly apologetic expression.

"Mother" Crete greeted gently, she walked over and wrapped her arms around the fragile woman. As Thor looked at her now he could only see traces of the woman he had met in the healing room - her long brown hair had been reduced to short (almost scruffy) grey waves. Her beautifully formed body had become old and ragged - leaving her looking like she would snap if you handed her a cup of tea or coffee. But two things remained the same - her icy blue eyes that showed nothing but kindness and her smile that let everyone know she meant only to assist where ever possible.

"Hello, my beautiful daughter" She said as she did her best to hug the young girl back and when Crete pulled back, Thor could of sworn there were tears in her eyes.

"Mother..." Crete began but Thor cut her off with a question that had been playing on his mind for so long.

"Excuse me, but... may I ask your name - I never asked when I was a child" Thor said, the woman smiled at him and looked out of the window as if contemplating how to answer the seemingly straight forward question.

"I, like my daughter, have had two names - one of which is Terra and the second of which is Sigyn. Whichever you choose to call me is your choice as I have no quarrels with either name, though Sigyn is the one I choose for myself" Sigyn smiled softly and Thor nodded. Crete looked down at the carpet, suddenly feeling nervous in her mother's presence.

"Sigyn - Crete is Asgardian, as are you. Am I correct?" Thor spoke the question for his young friend after seeing her hesitation.

"That, my dear child, is not entirely true" Sigyn said, but when she didn't continue Thor looked at Crete for some sort of help. She shrugged helplessly and was about to speak when her mother began to explain... "When I was much younger, and dare I say it - much better looking. I used my magic to call down a god - that is when I met Crete's father. He was a kind man and for some time lead me to believe he was mortal"

"But he wasn't?" Crete interrupted, her mother shot her a warning glare and continued.

"When he discovered I was pregnant, he took me to Argard - his home - and married me. We had you - a half mortal, half immortal child. And for some time this caused dispute throughout the council. When you became friends with the young prince our reputation improved and I became a healer at the royal palace..."

"That was before I knew of Crete - it was before Loki's birthday" Thor said. Sigyn sighed.

"If you both keep interruption I shall stop the telling of my story and ask you both to leave" She scolded.

"Sorry" Both parties mumbled and the older woman nodded happily.

"Crete's father then died suddenly in battle..." Sigyn swallowed and closed her eyes for a brief moment "We were asked - by the council but not by Odin or Frigga - to leave Asgard and return to my realm. They ignored the fact that Crete was an Asgardian, and Loki's closest companion, and marched us to the bi-frost. We said our goodbyes and came here" Sigyn stopped but both of the people in front of her waited for her to continue. She gave them a look that said she had finished and Crete nodded slowly.

"And Heimdall took my memory because... They thought Loki would be in danger to come and find me" Crete said uncertainly.

"More or less" Sigyn agreed.

"But I am confused, Loki's friend was called Sigyn - why are you called Crete?" Thor asked, Crete smiled - she remember the reason for her name.

"Crete - it means emerald is the magic language my mother uses to heal, I choose it when I turned fourteen... well Loki helped me" Crete smiled gently. Thor nodded.

"Take your mother to safety - my brother will stop this violence when he knows you are here" Thor stated, he opened the window and swung his hammer.

"Thor wait-" but the demi-god had already left "-He already knows"

A;N – not that interesting I know but I'll get back to Loki next chapter :) Please, Please, PLEASE review :)


	12. Chapter 12

A;N – Chapter 12 :P You guys should review more – they cheer me up loads :) I'll probably do plan C but I don't know how much time I'll have lol – I'll have to do a sequel anyways because of the way I plan to finish this – only one or two chapters left :( Love you all!

Thor landed heavily behind his brother, Loki sighed and didn't even bother to turn around.

"Brother - why not fight along side your team and see an admiral defeat rather than grovelling at my feet to save this petty world" Loki spat, his venom made Thor flinch but he walked towards his sibling.

"Brother, I have news of-"

"What Thor? Are you going to try to make feel remorse for what I have done?" The younger demi-god sneered, Thor took a deep breath and calmed his anger.

"Sigyn - or Crete as she is now known - is alive" Thor said. Loki looked like he'd been punched in the stomach, he swallowed and cautiously licked his lips. His eyes dulled from bright blue to a musty green and his mouth opened to speak but he gagged on the words.

"What?" He managed to choke out, Thor smiled and opened his arms wide in a gesture of freedom.

"She lives here - in New York. And she wishes to see you again" Thor informed the man - it was obvious there was something wrong with Loki but for the moment he was back to being his little brother. Loki stumbled forwards and Thor put his hands on his shoulders to steady Loki.

"Crete..." Loki whispered, his head hung and he shook like a leaf. Thor smiled and was about to speak again when he felt a stabbing sensation in his side, he pulled back and pulled a small dagger out of his amour. His eyes flitted to his brother and darkened.

"What are you doing brother?" Thor questioned, his voice menacing and dangerous. Loki looked up, his smirk back on his face and his eyes bright blue.

"Finishing what I started" He walked to the edge of the building and looked down.

"What about Crete? She has missed you, my brother" Thor said, he pulled up his hammer and was ready to tackle his brother when Loki's eyes met his once again.

"Tell her that she owns me a favour" He said and leapt from the building - Thor darted forwards in time to see his brother land on one of the many ships passing beneath them.

"Favour?"

"Do you remember fully now?" Sigyn asked her daughter, Crete was walking around packing random items into a bag.

"No" Crete mumbled, her hands hovered over a photo of her 'father' but she didn't place it into the sea of the items she couldn't leave behind.

"Would you like to see?" Sigyn asked, she held out her shaking hands and Crete hesitated.

"Would I see the truth? Or another lie?" Crete asked softly, she'd meant it to sound spiteful but she just couldn't be bothered. She walked across the small room and took her mother's hand.

Crete let tears silently rolls down her cheeks as her mother said goodbye to Odin - no one had even spoken to her but she had spotted Frigga watching her with a worried expression a few minutes earlier.

"Crete!" A horse was pounding down the bridge towards them, Odin sighed and Frigga's eyebrows pulled together.

"Loki!" Frigga scolded, the boy pulled up on his horse and dismounted. He walked past his parents and everyone else gathered around and came to a halt in front of Crete.

"I'm sorry" Loki mumbled, his green orbs met blue and Crete looked down at the floor.

"Loki, I told you to stay in the palace!" Odin stated, no one else dared to speak so Loki turned to face his father.

"I'm sorry for disobeying but I had to-"

"He is just a child, my love" Frigga noted, her gentle eyes swept over the pair in front of her and she knew in that moment that they cared more for each other than either would care to admit.

"You may have two minutes" Odin grumbled, Loki took Crete's hand and they ran into the gate room - the gate keeper himself ignored them and gave them the privacy they wanted.

"Why do you have to go?" Loki demanded, he'd kept his poker face on in front of the others but he wanted to cry so much. Crete wrapped her arms around him and held him close.

"I don't know" She admitted, her own voice shaking. Loki felt the relaxing coolness of Crete's bracelet on his neck and he pulled away.

"I'm going to put a protective spell on you - so you can't get yourself killed" He took her arm and pressed two fingers onto the biggest stone on the golden wire.

"I can look after myself" Crete mumbled but Loki could see the blush rising in her cheeks and he smiled gently.

"Not from what I've seen - when we are older, I will come and find you on Midgard. The spell will brake when we meet again and we will know each other even if we look different" Loki explained.

"I would always know you - even if you dyed your hair red and wore a dress" She said playfully but her eyes were sincere and shining.

"I know that..." Loki whispered, they were about the same height - Loki was a bit taller - and Loki let his forehead rest on Crete's. He looked deep into her blue eyes and leaned in, their lips only met for a moment but it was enough for the promise to be sealed.

"We have to go back" Crete mumbled, even more tears streaming down her than before. Loki nodded and took her back to her mother. Sigyn looked at the two and then looked at Frigga - both mothers knew what had just happened and weren't at all bothered by it, they were actually rather happy.

"I'm afraid that Crete is too young to keep Asgard a secret" One of the council members began, Loki knew what was coming and tried to run forwards but his father caught his arm. The council member stepped forwards and placed three fingers on Crete's forehead. Her eyes dimmed and she crumbled to the floor - Odin released his son and Loki ran forwards, he examined Crete to see if she was okay but he was sure his spell would of protected her from any physical harm.

"When she awakes she will be a mortal girl" Frigga informed her son. Loki held the sleeping form and rocked her gently, tears fell down his face and for once he didn't care who saw them.

Crete pulled back and stared at her mother.

"Go and find him - I'll be waiting here" Sigyn said, smiling at her child.

"But you might get killed" Crete argued but there wasn't much fight in her tone.

"And if Loki isn't stopped then I shall die anyway" Sigyn noted. Crete nodded and looked out of the window - it would take five to ten minutes to reach the building and she had no weapon. But she knew that nothing would stop her from getting to Loki - she wouldn't let him destory himself!

A;N – please REVIEW!


	13. Chapter 13

A;N – Hope you like it! I'm off to eat cake!

Tony Stark - or Ironman as he was currently - was circling one of the flying snakes, it's amour was thick and Jarvis wasn't able to fine a weak spot. He'd called for Thor to come and assist him in taking the thing down but the taller man hadn't responded. Tony sighed and hovered in mid air, his mind went back to Loki's eyes and he shuddered the blue was definitely unnatural and he wasn't quite sure what it meant.

"Tony?" Steve asked, Tony heard his grunt and his shield hitting something metal.

"You okay?" Tony asked, he quickly commanded Jarvis to tract the Super Soldier and found in on one of the many bridges. As Tony flew towards his team mate he waited for a reply.

"We can't keep this up" Steve admitted, Tony's heart sank - this had been a fact all along, although it had been a hard truth to admit.

"Yeah..." Tony mumbled, he send a few dozen miniature missiles at the group surrounding Steve and landed besides him.

"What are we supposed to do?" Steve asked, his voice full of regret and worry. Tony pulled back his mask and looked the captain straight in the eyes.

"Everything we can" He said simply - he contemplated leaving right then but Steve looked so out of place in the modern world and Tony felt a bang of guilt. This was one of his father's best friends and Steve was alone in this world - the same way Tony had been when his parents had died and left him in pieces.

"And what if that's not enough?" Steve asked, his tone becoming slightly desperate.

"We hope Thor and Crete can do something" Tony said, his eyes glanced up at his and Pepper's creation.

"What are they supposed to do?" Steve questioned - Tony smiled, Steve asked a lot of questions but Tony (for once) didn't have all the answers.

"Crete figured it out before any of the rest of us, and she needs Thor's help to fix things" Before Steve could query him again, Tony blasted up into the sky.

Widow jumped out of the window and landed on one of the many flying carriers that were zooming about, she quickly disabled the fighter on board and contemplated how she could steer this thing. Her hands reached into her boots and pulled out two small knives, she plunked them into the pilots back and pushed with her left hand. The vessel turned viciously right and she found the urge to let out a childish scream.

"Not that far right!" She almost shouted at herself, Tony flew past her and waved - she glared daggers at him and heard his laugh reverberate through the suits speaker system. She glanced behind her and noticed something - Loki was riding on one of the fliers behind her. She swore and swerved to avoid a bolt of energy.

"Hawkeye!" She demanded.

The archer stood atop his building and fired again and again at the monsters but they never seemed to loss any of their forces as everything he killed was quickly replaced with another one. He heard Natasha's shout and stopped firing for a second.

"Nat?" He replied, he scanned around for her and found nothing, until his eyes found a splash of red on an otherwise grey flier. He smiled softly.

"Loki's behind me" She informed him. Hawkeye looked at the trail following her and found his target immediately.

"On it" He confirmed, he got out an exploding arrow and took aim - his fingers released it at the perfect time and it soared towards it's intended target.

Loki had his eye's closed on the back of the machine, the air was helping to clear his mind but something kept pulling it back into the mist... Crete was here? On Midgard? She should of died centuries ago! Thor was lying to trick him and when Loki let his guard down, his brother was smash his skull with that damn hammer. He opened his eyes just in time to catch an arrow aimed for his head, he looked over to where his ex minion stood with a somewhat bored expression. Hawkeye smiled coldly at him and Loki examined the arrow again - just in time for it to explode in his face. His vessel fell beneath him and for a few moments he was suspended in air - he stared at the sky and once again the memory of that night came to the forefront of his consciousness. Crete's lips on his and the spell he had cast on her bracelet - to protect her. What if he had harmed her... He had caused a lot of destruction - what if she had been caught in one of the blasts. Loki's feet meant the solidness of a roof top and he stared at his hands, had he harm her with his own power? Something inside him told him that this wasn't really his power, it was the cubes - it was using him. Using him to harm the person he cared for. He looked over to the ruined streets and felt a sick feeling in his stomach. Pain wrenched him from this stupid dream and he once again new that Midgard needed to pay for his suffering - no matter the cost.

Crete had entered the Stark building by now and was taking the steps two at a time, her heart pounded and felt like it might explode but she kept going. She wouldn't let him down, not this time - she owed him that much.

Natasha landed on the roof of Stark Tower and looked suspiciously at Erik.

"Loki's septer can turn of the cube" He informed her quickly and then went back to looking over the edge of the building. Natasha followed his gaze and stared at the staff laying on the floor below them.

"I'll go get it" She said, she gracefully leapt over the side of the building and landed in a roll, taking the full force of gravity with ease. Her hands closed around the staff and she knew that this war was over.


	14. Chapter 14

A;N – Hope you like this chapter, took me a while longer than normal to write and it still doesn't sound right to me :( Oh well! Please Review!

Crete entered the final few flights of stairs and stopped, her head felt like it might explode and her lungs wanted to join it! She closed her eyes and forced her self to think for a moment - Loki wasn't himself, so there was no real guarantee that she could stop all of this from happening. Plus he'd already seen her and probably knew who see was... but did she need to know him for it to work. Crete shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts, and sat down heavily again on of the walls. The white walls of the fire exit staircase made her felt sick and she wanted to be anywhere but here - she wanted to be 13 again, back in Asgard, with Loki on one of their many adventures.

"Stop being so childish" She scolded herself and then looked up, there were 4 or 5 more flights of stairs for her to climb before she reached the top floor - a floor where Loki might or might not be. She pushed herself to her feet and found her legs were shaking and felt heavy. Ignoring the terrible feeling in the pit of her stomach, Crete began to scale the last of the tower's seemingly endless staircase.

Loki stood for a while, his eyes glancing over the city for one final time before he easily found himself another ride. He elegantly jumped of the building and landed on a flier (A;N - hey, sorry to interrupt but I still have NO idea what those things are called LOL). For a brief moment, Loki wondered what would happen if he slipped off - maybe some kind of luck would allow him to die and he'd find Crete in his own death. But, no, Crete would be in this worlds heaven and he would be consumed by Hel.

"Why so glum?" Loki looked around him, startled by the voice - Tony Stark was flying beside him, casually blasting his soldiers out of the sky. Loki smirked and raised one hand in victory.

"You will loose this battle" He declared, and although he couldn't see past Tony's helmet - he was sure that the mortal was rolling his eyes.

"That wasn't what I asked!" Tony grumbled as sarcastically as one can manage while flying through a war zone. Loki's face darkened and he looked away.

"I am not glum, I have no reason to be! This war shall be won and this world - mine!" Loki said but his voice betrayed him - letting Tony know that Loki was off his game.

"You seem upset" Tony argued, he was trying to make the god of lies slip up - a hard task but this was the only chance he had.

"Leave, man of metal and be with your friends in your final hours - as when I take this world you and your 'Avengers' will be executed" Loki informed the mechanic. Tony sighed, maybe this wouldn't be as easy as he though - then he remembered something interesting.

"What about Crete" He asked, and he saw it - for a spilt second a flash of recognition (and some green) came into Loki's eyes. They locked their gazes and waited each other out but it was Loki who spoke first.

"What do you mean?" His voice was slow and controlled but Tony thought he saw a small amount of hope in the mad man's eyes.

"She's working with us - she's an Avenger" Tony noted simply - as if it was nothing important. He watched Loki like a hawk - the flashes of green cracking through the blue in his eyes and his hands that grasped at thin air. Tony could of taken him down then but he didn't - that would of been a sick thing to do, after all he'd just found out his best friend was still alive.

"An Avenger?" Loki said.

"Yeah - she seems like a nice gal, I can see why you like her" Tony smiled under his mask but then remembered the magician couldn't see his face.

"What- Why-... Where is she?" Loki was suddenly frantic - scanning around him eagerly.

"I don't know, she wandered off to find you... straight into the army" Tony paused and wondered if he could get away with it "Your army" He said the words slowly so they sunk in and for the first time since he had met the god - he saw defeat in Loki's eyes.

"And it's my fault" Loki mumbled, he looked at his hands - they shook violently.

"If you call this all off - we can find her! Together - you, me and Thor. We'll find her and she can go home to Asgard with you!" Tony comforted - he took every hint of sarcasm out of his voice and stared for a while at Loki. The trickster turned away - so he was looking at the Stark building. Suddenly, his hands flew to his head and he let out a muffled scream - Tony pulled back and stared at him. It wasn't enough, the spell on Loki couldn't be broken. Tony ordered Jarvis to get ready to blast him out of the sky when Loki turned back to him - a sick grin plastered on his face.

"Too late now" And with one movement of the staff Tony was blasted backwards.

Nick Fury watched the battle, a cringe had crept into his features and Maria looked equally as worried.

"Sir!" An agent yelled, Nick looked over and the younger man ran toward him.

"What is it?" Fury asked, the man looked worried and slightly like he was going to be sick.

"They're ordering a nuclear strike on Manhattan"

Tony managed to get himself upright again only to be pounded into the street by a horde of the alien pricks. He did his best to fight them off but Loki's blast had killed a lot of the suits power functions - like if you were to cut a vein or artery in the human body.

"Stark" Nick Fury's voice crackled over the radio.

"Kind of busy here!" Tony grumbled, he blasted two of the creatures into smitheries and then looked around - more were closing in on him.

"Stark... Listen... They've sent a nuke into the area" Everything seemed to slow down - there was still civilians here... Why were they doing this?

"What do I do?" Tony asked pleadingly.

"Find somewhere to put it - may I suggest the giant fucking hole in the sky?" Fury said the sentence with too much enthusiasm and Tony laughed.

"Sure, I'm on it!"

Widow held the staff in her hands and looked at the portal - they could close it now.

"I can close the portal" She informed the team.

"Do it now!" Steve yelled.

"No! Wait, there's a nuke heading in and I know just where to put it" Tony grumbled, Natasha could hear the strain in his voice and she looked over at Erik. He nodded to himself and muttered something about calibration.

Crete stepped out into the room, broken glass littered the floor and a rather big collection of liquor took up one wall. She smiled softly at Tony's impressive stash.

"Hello?" She called out, Crete didn't really expect anyone to reply but then she heard footsteps. Her eyes glanced towards a doorway and blue met blue.

"Hello Crete"

A;N – Please Review!


	15. Chapter 15

A;N – So here is a chapter ;) Hope you enjoy it! I get the feeling that I could of made this whole thing longer (this isn't the last chapter btw) but oh well :P Please Remember to REVIEW!

Crete took a step forwards - her memories weren't complete and she didn't want to slip up.

"Loki..." She whispered, his eyes scanned her - checking for any kind of injuring. His eyes finally settled on her waist, Crete was pretty sure that her outfit covered the bandages but then remembered that Loki had been there when it was bleeding. Loki's eyes looked towards the floor and he shifted on his feet.

"Did I do that?" He asked, in the gentlest voice he'd spoken in for years.

"No, when the helicarrier was attacked some glass fell into my side" Crete informed him, she took a step forwards but Loki took an equal sized step back.

"So it was me" He said slowly, he looked up at her and Crete wanted to cry - all the pain and sadness in his eyes as he realised he had ordered someone to harm her. Crete kept walking forwards until Loki was standing next to the broken window - she sighed and took a single step backwards.

"Are you going to jump out of the window?" She asked sceptically.

"I don't know, maybe - I deserve Hel after what I have done to you" Loki flinched as something exploded very near to the window and looked over to it with worry.

"You haven't done anything! This isn't you!" Crete said swiftly, she wanted to comfort him - like she used to - but she knew that if she tried to touch him, he would probably jump out of the window.

"It was all me!" Loki yelled, Crete cringed and took a few more steps back - tears swelled in her eyes.

"It was the cube - the same way Clint was being controlled! It's using you, Loki!" Crete whimpered, Loki's anger vanished in a second and regret consumed him, his head hung and his fists clenched.

"I- I don't know, Crete..." Loki admitted, he looked up at her and frowned - he looked like a kid again, without that mad smirk he looked just like he used to.

"What do you mean you don't know!" Crete pleaded, Loki took a step towards her and held her gaze with his steely blue eyes.

"I want to make this world suffer, Crete" Loki informed her.

"But-"

"They took my brother, my home, my mother and... They took you from me" Loki stretched out and touched her face with his slender fingers - they only just brushed against her skin but Crete could feel the cold in them.

"No they didn't Loki - you can go home, your bother and mother miss you" Crete said, she reached up to Loki's hand and pressed it against her own skin - it felt like an ice pack but she knew that he'd always been like that, colder than normal people.

"Home..." Loki contemplated this and then pulled away, he walked over to the broken window and looked down. "Did they tell you?" He asked.

"Tell me what?"

"That I'm not an Asgardian either" Loki turned to look at her and Crete could see small flicks of green returning to his eyes.

"What do you mean?" She queried, Loki pulled out a knife and turned it over in his hands with a bored expression on his face.

"I am a frost giant" He told her, he waited for a moment for her to take this in and then turned to look at her - from her eyes he could tell that she couldn't care less and that made him smile sadly.

"So?" Crete grumbled, she took a few steps forward and put her face close to his. "I'm half human - I grew up on Asgard so that is my home!" She scolded him, he blinked a few times and then sighed.

"May I ask you something, old friend?"

"Yeah, what is it?" Crete smiled gently at him as his eyes turned fully green.

"Do you love me?"

Tony was on the tail of the missile - his energy was running out and he needed to hurry.

"One minute until detonation" Jarvis informed him, Tony came up next to the missile and examined it - he then got underneath it and began to push upwards. He groaned under the strain but the missile changed it's course - the portal wasn't far away and Tony could easily reach it before the bomb exploded.

"Guess this is it, buddy" Tony said sadly, he'd turned off his communication with the rest of the team and only Jarvis could hear him now.

"Would you like me to try Miss Potts?" Jarvis asked gently - the A.I sounded sad and Tony felt a few tears form in his eyes but he forced them away.

"Yeah, sure - I guess it's worth a shot" He smiled softly and watched as Pepper's face appeared in front of him. It was her Stark Industries photo - the one she had on her identification card.

"Ringing Miss Potts" Jarvis said, Tony nodded and pushed the missile further into the sky - he was on direct course with the portal now and he could feel the suit dying more and more with every few meters.

"Come on!" Tony growled - and for once he wasn't sure if he was talking to Jarvis or to Pepper. He flew through the portal and released the missile - it flew on ahead, straight into a huge war ship in front of him.

"I'm afraid the call to Miss Potts was unanswered" Jarvis informed his creator, then the lights flashed and Tony was alone in space. His body screamed in pain and he could only watch as the bomb exploded, the blast pushed him backwards towards the hole but Tony knew that he wouldn't make it. Tony Stark closed his eyes and fell backwards towards the earth.

Hawkeye moved swiftly, he found himself standing on a building opposite Stark Tower - Loki and Crete were inside talking. Loki brought out a knife and Clint pulled his bow up in preparation.

"Come on Crete!" He whispered but then Loki's knife disappeared - his hand had moved so quickly that Clint might of missed it if he wasn't an archer. He let his arrow fly and smiled at this would all be over - the arrow had a poison in it that should take down an Asgardian but not kill him. Hawkeye's smile vanished as soon as it had appeared and he ran. He jumped off the building and rolled into Stark's private room. He stood up and stared at the two people in front of him hoping he had hit either Loki or nothing.

"I told you Clint - I told you that I'd step in front" And Crete collapsed.


	16. Chapter 16

A;N – Almost finished now :( Hope you enjoy this chapter! Please Review!

"He's not slowing down" Thor noted as Tony flew back through the portal - Natasha had closed it the moment the blast had started but Tony had fallen through just in time.

"Tony!" Steve yelled, although it was obvious that Tony was either unconscious or... Just as he was about to fly into a building, Hulk jumped in the way and grabbed him. The two figures crashed to the ground, the rest of the team ran towards them. Tony was laying, unmoving, on the road - Hulk was stood next to him, staring at the metal figure. Thor pulled off Tony's helmet and stared at the mortal's face - his eyes were closed and he wasn't breathing.

"Son of Stark?" Thor asked quietly, as if he was hoping that the man would sit up and proclaim it was all just a joke.

"He's dead" Steve said sadly, the captain crumbled to his knees and hung his head - Hulk looked up at the sky and then down at the dead man. He roared as loud as was physically capable and nothing happened. To the surprise of all surrounding him, Tony took a deep breath and stared at the people crowded around him.

"Did someone kiss me?" He asked uncertainly, Steve chuckled and helped the engineer to his feet.

"Tony!" Thor smiled and clapped his friend on the back. Tony smiled but it was obvious he was in pain.

"Guys!" Hawkeye practically sounded in their ears, everyone but Stark cringed - his helmet normally handled the communication.

"I'm coming down" Natasha said, something must of been badly wrong - Clint sounded worried...

"No I need, UGH! I don't know!" For a moment Steve thought that Clint had started crying but that wasn't possible - why could he possibly be crying?

"Are you hurt?" Steve asked, speaking his mind and trying to get his facts straight.

"Can you walk?" Thor asked Tony, Tony nodded and they began to walk - bit it slowly - towards the tower.

"Not me - Crete" Clint whispered. Thor stiffened, he swallowed and spun his hammer. Before anyone could stop him he zoomed into the sky and out of sight.

"That's helpful" Steve grumbled.

"I'm sorry my friends but I must go to Crete and my brother" Thor informed them over the radio.

"Sure - do what you want" Steve said, he looked over at Tony - he was limping but trying to show his injuries.

"Stop staring at me - I'm fine" Tony mumbled, Steve looked away quickly and turned off his ear piece.

"Are you sure?" Steve asked, slightly sarcastically. Tony looked over to him and smiled.

"Yeah - but I suggest we don't come into work for a week or too after this... I'm a little stiff" Both men laughed but then the air turned slightly frosty.

"Do you think she's okay?" Steve asked.

"Who?"

"Crete, idiot" Steve smiled gently but didn't feel like laughing at their friend's expense.

"She's a good kid - I'm sure she's okay"

Loki had frozen - he'd sensed the arrow behind him and hadn't planned on moving as he was sure it wouldn't kill him. But Crete, that stupid, childish girl had stepped in the way. He cradled her now, just staring at her face - her eyes. He knew that Clint Barton had entered the room behind him but he couldn't care less any more.

"Crete?" He asked in a whisper, the girl blinked and smiled softly at him. Loki's eyes were bright green now and Crete had a good feeling that the magic had lost it's hold on him fully.

"What?" She asked weakly, her smile was the same as it had always been - she was too much of a child, even now...

"You will be okay, I promise" Loki told her, she chuckled and winced. Crete tilted her head and blood sprayed onto the wooden floor.

"I'm sorry" Clint whispered, he sunk to his knees next to the couple and took one of Crete's hands.

"Your aim is still amazing" Crete noted, Clint smiled and a few tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Why haven't you died yet?" Clint asked - not a very sensitive question but he needed to know. Crete turned her eyes back to Loki and gave him a look that Clint didn't quite understand.

"She's half human, half Asgardian - her body would of been able to withstand a normal arrow but..." Loki trailer off, he swallowed down a sob and closed his eyes.

"I'm a bit more durable" Crete grinned widely - unfortunately for Clint he could see the blood that was now staining her teeth.

"How long have you got?" Loki asked, he still hadn't opened his eyes and Clint knew that it was because if he opened them, he would cry.

"Long enough" She tugged at her best friend's hand and he opened his eyes.

"Brother!" Thor landed next to Clint and his eyes widened when he saw the girl cradled in his brother's arm.

"I'm sorry for everything Thor" Loki whispered so quietly that Thor almost didn't hear it.

"I never blamed you" The older sibling informed him, Loki nodded to himself but never turned to look at Thor.

"Tell the others to hurry up will you?" Crete croaked. Natasha - who had been standing in the corner unnoticed for a while - stepped forwards.

"They're on their way" She informed her young friend.

"Taking their time" Clint noted, Crete smiled at the small joke and closed her eyes.

"Apparently we need to hurry up" Steve noted, Tony made a 'mm' noise and grabbed the back of Steve's costume.

"Hope this works" He said, and they flew into the sky - the blasters weren't overly powerful but it was much quicker than walking. They got to the tower within a minute or two.

"Hey guys" Tony greeted causally but he was out of breath and limping worse than before. The Hulk landed inside the building but for once he didn't roar to mark his entrance.

"Loki - I need to borrow a bit of your magic" Crete said, Loki looked a bit taken aback but he clasped Crete's hand. Her eyes glow brighter and whiteness covered everyone in the room.

The team stood around in a field of red grass - all of their clothes had been changed into a simple cotton attire and Bruce stood their instead of Hulk.

"Where are we?" Steve asked, he looked around and then spotted a huge city of gold a few miles away.

"This is Asgard" Thor informed them. Crete stood a few feet away from everyone - her hair scaled her back and she wore a dress of fine white silk. Loki watched her with sad but intrigued eyes and Thor saw in those green orbs the same love he felt for Jane - maybe more so...

"It's where we first met" Crete said, her eyes seemed almost mystified by the scenery.

"You wanted to come home" Tony said, he'd wanted to die in a nice place too so he could blame her.

"Yeah" She walked over to Loki and took his hands.

"I thought that you-"

"Could heal myself?" Crete asked, Loki nodded slowly.

"Yes, are you not a healer like your mother?" Thor asked.

"Not this kind of poison" Crete said sadly, she leaned in so her head was on Loki's chest. Tears were running down Loki's face now and Thor could see him snapping.

"Please..." Loki breathed

"Don't be mad, go home with Thor and get over it" Crete said, her voice suddenly angry - she looked up at him and her eyes burned into his. She slipped her emerald bracelet off her wrist and pushed it onto Loki's.

"I promise" Loki said, he wrapped his arms around the girl and for a few moments no one else was there. Tony coughed awkwardly.

"So why did you bring us here?" He asked, Crete pulled back and smiled over at him.

"I have to die - I don't have to die alone" She told him. Crete inhaled sharply and the edges of the world began vanishing.

"Crete!" Loki said, he held onto her tightly but she leaned away and coughed up blood onto the floor. Clint wanted to rush forward but he knew that Loki needed this time with her. He looked over to Bruce who looked the most confused out of the group - he obviously didn't remember the stuff Hulk did. Reality was fading and they were all suddenly back in Tony's flat - although their cotton clothes remained. Tears rolled from Crete's eyes and she mouthed two different things that only Loki caught. He nodded softly, she let out a shuddering breath and fell silent.

A;N – OMG CREEEEETTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEE! Anyway – I need your help! I need a summary thing to put on this story because my one is rubbish :( Please assist me! Love you all and please review!


	17. Chapter 17

A;N – OMG I'm updating a lot! You guys better review – oh and I might move this to the Avengers thingy because that's where this belongs and I kinda want more reviews :S lol I'm not being greedy – I just like people reviewing my story! :P

Loki held the still body in his arms and shook it gently.

"Crete?" He asked, no one else spoke. Tony noticed that out of his armour, Loki didn't look all that scary and the genius felt a bit sorry for him. Loki didn't care about anything but the girl in his arms.

"Brother..." Thor reached out to try and pull Loki away from her, Loki pulled Crete close and whimpered - his whole body shook violently.

"She's dead Loki" Clint said, he couldn't bring himself to look at the pair so he leaned his head against the wall and fiddled with the hem of his cotton shirt.

"Do not harm her further, little brother" Thor wrapped his arms around Loki and managed to pull the sobbing god away before he crushed the girls body.

"I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry!" Loki said, Thor pulled him round so he was hugging him and Loki looked so much like a child that it surprised everyone in the group. Crete was the only one still in her original outfit - blood stained be clothes and no one really knew what to do with her body...

Blue eyes opened slowly and the young girl stared around her. A woman stood in front of her - her face covered by a dark hood, but she gave her visitor a friendly smile.

"You're Hel" Crete said, the woman nodded but didn't speak. "So I guess this is it" Crete sighed and looked around - other than her and Hel there was nothing but darkness.

"Not quite" Hel spoke but her mouth didn't move.

"Ugh, so what?" Crete asked uncertainly.

"Your mother Sigyn has offered me a deal - an exchange" Hel spoke once again, her voice seemed to echo inside Crete's mind.

"An Exchange?" Crete said suspiciously.

"An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth - a life for a life" Hel's smile disappeared as she waiting for the idea to sink in.

"My mother - is dead" Crete said "And because she is dead - I'm alive?"

"That is correct"

"But I'm still here..." Crete watched as Hell turned away from her and began to walk into the shadows. "Wait!" She ran after the goddess and stumbled into a bright room. A body lay on a table - her body - and three men stood next to it.

"So... what were her last words?" Clint asked, Loki looked over at him and Thor raised an eyebrow. "She mouthed something to you"

"Oh... yes" Loki mumbled - he'd changed completely since Crete had last seen him. He wore casual clothing and had his hands in his trouser pockets.

"Brother - if you wish not to tell us..."

"No, it is quite alright. She told me that she loved me" Loki paused and swallowed back tears, he knew that neither Thor or Clint would force him to tell them everything "And that she wished she had the time to tell my mother that she kept her promise" He informed them.

"A promise to your mom?" Clint asked in confusion.

"She made a promise to our mother on my birthday - but she never told me what it was" Loki said sadly, Thor put his hand on Loki's shoulder and waiting for someone else to speak. When no one did, Crete fidgeted - she walked over to her body and examined it. The wound had some how been healed and she looked like she normally did when she was sleeping. Her hand crept out and she touched her own face. A searing pain forced Crete to open her eyes.

"What the fuck?" Clint said but there was joy in his tone.

"Am I naked?" Crete asked cautiously, her voice was croaky from not talking for so long. The three men were staring at her as she sat up.

"No - you have a sheet on you" Thor informed her and they shared a smile.

"You're alive..." Loki said in wonder.

"My mother did a deal with Hel" Crete told him, he nodded slowly.

"Thor and I will go and get you some clothes" Clint said, Thor looked like he was about to object but Clint dragged him through the door.

"So..." Crete said slowly, Loki didn't hesitate - he took a few steps forward and wrapped his arms around the girl. His lips meet hers and they embraced each other for a long moment.

"I... I thought you'd gone forever" Loki whispered to her.

"Too bad - I appear to be stuck here for the time being" Crete joked, Loki pulled back and smiled at her. Their eyes met and Crete smiled at the bright colour of Loki's green eyes.

To Be Continued...

A;N – So that's all folks, please review and I shall start the (maybe slightly random and I need a villain (please suggest your own or an already created one)) sequel! Please review this if you so wish for me to make a sequel and maybe prequel!

REVIEW MY FRIENDS! :)


	18. Please Read

Sorry no chapter here :(

I will make a sequel (in theory) but for now I am working on my story Life On Midgard which is a lot better than this story xD

Please head over and read that if you like my ideas :P Thanks for reading all this!

Love you all xxxxx


End file.
